


Little Dash Of Pink

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, References to Knotting, Stiles Stilinski is a good husband, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, though more mentioned than seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek always thought those stories he heard about male pregnancies in his family were just old wives' tales and bad jokesSuddenly, that's no longer true, and he's not too sure how to tell his husband





	Little Dash Of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Valentine's Day, there's always a good reason to write pregnant!Derek ;) Hope you enjoy <3

Derek's hands were shaking

His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest that the werewolves in _Canada_ could probably hear it

He was sweating and breathing heavily and his eyes were stinging with tears as he stared down at the little stick in his hands

A little pink **+** was staring up at him, and he... he didn't know what to do

He wanted kids, ofcourse, and Stiles wanted kids, they had talked about it since before they even started dating, but...

But him being pregnant was just so much different than adopting together, what if Stiles freaked out? What if he hated it? What if he hated DEREK?

His stomach was in twists, he wasn't sure what to do, and as he heard Stiles stir in the bedroom across from him, he decided that it may be best to simply put off thinking about it for now, he could make a decision later, it wasn't urgent... right?

 

~+~

 

"Derek? Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

The werewolf glanced up from his food, giving a slow, barely there nod as he stared across the table at his husband

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're just picking at your food, you're hardly eating,"

"I'm just not hungry,"

Wich was somehow both a truth and a lie, he WAS hungry to a point...

But he was nauseated from a combination of what he assumed was morning sickness and anxiety

Stiles looked more than a little concerned, his jaw tightening as he tilted his head and took a more scrutinizing look at his husband

"Derek... you're ALWAYS hungry right after you wake up, what's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing is going on," he said quickly, maybe a little too quickly

Stiles clearly didn't believe him, and Derek didn't know what to do to _make_ Stiles believe him

Derek wasn't really a bad liar in general, but he couldn't get anything past Stiles

"Derek, why are you lying to me?"

Luckily, by some absolute miracle, the phone started to ring just then, allowing Derek the chance to answer it before Stiles could press any further about his honesty

"Mrs. McCall? ... Your car won't start? I'll be right there,"

Derek can safely say he's never left the table so quickly in his _life_ \- especially when Stiles' food is in question

But he was more than a little eager to get away from this discussion, and the smell of bacon and eggs that was slowly causing his stomach to churn could take a hike too as far as he was concerned

"Derek where the hel-!"

"I'll see you later," he said quickly, kissing Stiles breifly before snagging his jacket, grabbing his shoes, and racing out of the house

"Derek Hale this is NOT over!!"

 

~+~

 

"I'm telling you Scott, it's weird! Something isn't right here and Derek refuses to talk about it, wich isn't really that much of a surprise, he kinda takes the small bird approach to life- never let anyone know something is wrong until he's dead,"

_"Stiles... do you realize what's just around the corner?"_ the wolf asked hesitantly over the phone

"Um... spring?"

_"No, Valentine's Day,"_

He blinked, not entirely sure where Scott was going with this

"You think Derek is acting weird because Valentine's Day is next week?"

_"Well yeah, I mean it's your first Valentine's Day as a married couple, so that's a big deal, it's something that alot of husbands get really worried and freaked out about,"_

"Scotty, I really don't think Derek is acting this weirdly because he's worried about what color flowers to get me _next week_ ,"

_"Don't be so sure, this is your first Valentine's Day as a married couple, it's a really big deal!"_

Well, that was certainly true, but he and Derek didn't typically get all fussy over things like that, least of all Derek

He couldn't really understand why it would upset his husband badly enough that he wouldn't even want to eat, sure maybe make him a little nervous but that was too extreme

"I still think you're lowballing this Scott, I mean... you don't know him like I do, Derek wouldn't get THIS upset over something so trivial, he was just so... nervous... afraid of me finding out what he was upset about ... that doesn't sound like that kind of problem to me,"

_"Stiles, trust me, your first Valentine's Day as a married couple is a HUGE deal, and you know Derek is a romantic at heart, I mean, remember how much effort he put into your honeymoon?"_

That... actually had Stiles pausing for a minute

Scott wasn't exactly _wrong_ about the honeymoon

Derek had been pretty ... tense... about wanting to make the honeymoon a good one, wanting to make Stiles happy, wanting to get it right...

"But could this really be a bigger deal than our _honeymoon_?"

He was still pretty skeptickal of that, but Scott was starting to wear him down atleast to a point

_"Oh absolutely, my mom still says the most romantic night of her life was the first Valentine's Day she spent married to my dad, ofcourse they were on their honeymoon at the time but still, I'm telling you Stiles, it's a big deal,"_

Stiles still wasn't entirely sure how much he believed that...

But Scott just seemed so SURE, and honestly, what other explanation was there?

"Ok," he agreed reluctantly, nodding along and hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake

"So then what do I do? How do I reassure him that whatever he's planning is going to be great and- more importantly- that it doesn't really matter that much?"

_"Maybe if you drop some really obvious hints about what you want for Valentine's Day he'll stop worrying so much, since he'll know what you want then,"_

That sounded far, far too easy in Stiles' opinion, and if that was really all it would take to make things better, then it didn't seem like Derek should be as upset as he was

But...

This was all that he had, he didn't know what else to do and he had to start somewhere, so maybe he could just start there and see if it helped at all

If it did, then great!

If it didn't... well, atleast he could mark one thing off the board

Now all he needed to do was figure out something to hint towards for Valentine's Day so he could get this plan off the ground....

 

~+~

 

"Thank you again for agreeing to see me Mrs. McCall,"

Melissa looked suspicious, and she definitely had every right to, after all, it wasn't like Derek made a regular habit of visiting for no reason...

"Don't mention it, are you going to tell me what this visit is about any time soon or should I guess?" she asked slowly, setting a cup of tea down in front of him

"Well... I have something I need to ask you.... and you're really the only person I _can_ ask..."

He could practically see her bracing herself, but bless Melissa, she gave him the nod to continue anyway

"How... did you tell Scott's father that you were pregnant?"

Derek honestly wasn't sure what she had expected, but it CLEARLY hadn't been that, if the completely flabbergasted look on her face spoke to it at all

"And .... this is relevant to what, exactly?"

"I... need to figure out how to tell Stiles,"

"Tell Stiles what? That you're pregnant?" she snorted with disbeleif

But when Derek didn't laugh or correct her or do anything but look increasingly ashamed, the color began to drain from her face

"Wait... you CAN'T be serious," she said flatly

"Does this seem like the kind of thing I would joke about?" he asked quietly, refusing to make eye contact at this point

"Well no but- ... Derek, you _can't_ be pregnant, you're male- .... you ARE male ri-"

"Yes," he said quickly, chewing on his lip

"Not to ... be offensive, but ... you know I'm a werewolf, right? So is male pregnancy really the strangest thing you can think of?"

That seemed to (understandably) catch her off guard, and a look crossed her face that he could only assume signaled that she was questioning life in general at this point

"You're... pregnant...." she said slowly

Derek only nodded, not sure if responding verbally was even the right choice at this point

"How...- wait, don't answer that... just... don't..."

She paused, apparently trying to collect herself- and he really, really couldn't blame her- before starting over again

"Did you know that this could happen?"

"If you play fast and loose with the term _know_ ,"

Melissa didn't look amused in the least, and though he couldn't really blame her, he was having trouble with being more forthcoming than that

"You'll have to be a little more specific,"

"I... it was .. an old wives tale I guess, I don't know... I'd heard about it here and there when I was a kid but I never took it seriously,"

"You never thought that it might be something you should look into?" she asked with disbeleif

"No, but to be fair I never thought the 'getting pregnant by using a public toilet' thing was anything to look into either,"

She must have considered that to be a fair enough point, being that she somewhat softened after that

"And I take it you and Stiles have been having unprotected sex,"

The understatement of the century

"We're _married_ , isn't that kind of one of the perks?"

Not that they hadn't been doing that the _entire time_ but atleast now it felt like a valid point to make and he didn't feel the need to launch into the "This is why I find condoms unnecessary for I, a werewolf, and my male witch partner" speech....

"Fair point,"

Actually, it was kind of a miracle that this hadn't happened sooner, considering it could happen at all

It wasn't like the two of them _hadn't_ used every excuse since becoming a couple to _affirm their affections_

They had started over a year ago....

What was so special about _now_ that it finally happened?

Did it just... take a long time?

Or was something else at play?

"Derek?"

He suddenly realized that it had been a wile since he'd said anything, perking back up and clearing his throat

"Sorry... I was just thinking,"

"Anything I should know?"

Well, it wasn't like Melissa McCall wasn't already involved in their sex lives, he might as well

"Just .... we've been together for over a year, what is it about right now that suddenly caused this to happen?"

"It just takes a wile for some people," the nurse shrugged back easily

"I had a freind in college who spent three years trying to get pregnant before she finally did, no hormones or special treatments involved, just one day... it happened, and I'd imagine that if pregnant men aren't typical enough in werewolf culture for you to know it could really happen, then obviously it isn't something that happens often anyway,"

She had a point...

"I just wish I knew more..." he said with a deep, long sigh

He wanted to know if it could happen again, if he was predisposed to it, if something special had happened, if he was the only one in the pack who _could_...

"So do I, my son is a werewolf too, remember? Just because he has a girlfreind _now_ doesn't mean he won't ... meet someone _else_ later,"

"Believe me, if I knew anything else, I'd tell you," he said sincerely, and atleast- thankfully- she seemed to believe him

"I know you would, but isn't there anyone else who could tell you more about this? Maybe Kira's mom? Or Deaton?"

"No... the one thing I DO remember my mom telling me about it is that male pregnancy was a closely guarded secret in our community, that no one other than wolves could know, not even our emissary, even more the reason I thought it was an old wives' tale she was joking about, to not even tell Deaton wasn't like her, so I don't think she broke that rule, and I don't think she was just trying to keep me from running my mouth about it to humans, I was old enough to know better than to blab about anything even remotely not human to anyone not in the know,"

Melissa seemed contemplative of that, seemingly just as frustrated with the problem as Derek felt

"We need to find out more information, really dig deep to think about who you could talk to who might know, if you really can't think of anyone in a few days I'll try to do some searching of my own, we CAN figure this out, I'm _not_ an OBGYN, I'm not going to be your midwife nine months from now,"

She said it teasingly, and he knew that if push came to shove (as... unfortunate as that metaphor was) she would be able to help, but he knew how incredibly stupid it was to just take his chances with someone who didn't know what they were doing

Hell even DEREK didn't know what he was doing

He didn't know how this was supposed to work, he didn't even know if male pregnancies were the same term as female pregnancies, what if they were longer? Or worse, shorter?

And now he was just starting to worry himself more...

"As for your original problem though," she said suddenly, bringing him back to why he was there in the first place

"Stiles is going to be over the moon about this, trust me, just ... tell him, make it fun, make it romantic, make it a surprise... it's GOOD news Derek, it's weird news- don't get me wrong- but it's GOOD news, do you have any idea how long Stiles has wanted to have kids of his own?"

Considering how much of their time together had been spent talking about it...

"I have a clue," he replied with an amused smirk

"He's going to be excited Derek, trust me,"

"Even though it's ... not ... normal?"

"Has anything about Stiles ever been normal?" she asked flatly

And... that was a fair point

"But this is different than just .. dipping curly fries in a milkshake- as disgusting as that is- this is a _child_ and... a biological impossibility,"

"Werewolves,"

Fair point

"Derek, let me tell you a little secret," she offered, leaning in closer as if to avoid the risk of anyone else hearing, even though they were the only two in the house

"Once when Stiles was around six-years-old I heard him talking to Scott about babies, his neighbor was pregnant at the time, they were talking about growing up and having their own families and he said something or other about being excited to have a baby 'just like Mrs. Green', and when I told him that only girls could have babies... you should have seen the look on his face, it was like someone told him Batman was dead,"

"So... what you're saying is, he's more likely to be jealous than freaked out?"

"Pretty much, you may want to take chocolate to cushion the blow,"

 

~+~

 

"Oh hey, wile we're here, I want to peek in at that POP Vinyl place, there's something I wanna check on,"

Derek only nodded, and Stiles took that as a win

He was going to take Scott's advice and try to nudge Derek in the direction of what he wanted for Valentine's Day and see if that would cheer him up at all

He hoped it would...

The moment they stepped into the small store and Stiles caught sight of an employee he hurried to make his purpose clear

"Excuse me, do you have any original Willow Rosenberg POPs?"

The guy by the counter looked at Stiles with surprise, eyebrows raised as he set down the box he had been unpacking

"Sorry, no, you aren't going to find any of those in a store though, you'll have to get one online,"

"Really? Even though some place sell older, rarer POPs? I mean you guys sell stuff from SDCC.."

"Yeah, but not that one, none of the Buffys from the original one are going to be available in a store,"

"Shoot.. guess that means Wishverse Willow applies too huh?"

"Oh definitely Wishverse Willow,"

"Got it, so I'd have to get it online only, probably pretty expensive huh?"

"Probably, good luck to you,"

"Thanks," Stiles said with a quick nod

"You hear that Derek? I'll probably have to get one onli- Derek?"

Sure enough, the moment he turned around, Derek was gone, prompting him to rush out of the store and glance around the immediate area in the hopes of seeing him

Luckily he spotted his husband just a few yards down, entering a .... baby store....?

Confused, the witch quickly made his way down the hall and into the baby store that Derek was currently standing, reaching out to gently tap his husband's arm and get his attention

"Derek...? You ok...?"

He spun around quickly, looking weirdly embarrassed as he set down a pair of booties that he had been looking at

"I'm fine, why?"

Huh... still that same defensiveness...

That was odd, what did a baby store have to do wi-

"Freaking Scott..." he muttered with irritation, not totally aware he had said anything out loud

"What... does Scott have to do with anything?"

Ah hell...

"Nothing nothing, just... nevermind," Stiles corrected quickly, giving a quiet sigh before turning his attention back to Derek

"So... baby store huh?"

Derek looked down immediately, as if he were ashamed, wich was... definitely not what Stiles had been expecting

Why would Derek be ashamed of looking around at a baby store?

It wasn't like they hadn't talked in length about having kids, in fact, they had just finished talking to someone who ran a fostering and adoption agency for supernatural kids a few weeks ago, and the woman had said she'd call soon

...

.....

_Ooooooohhhhhhh_

Derek wasn't _embarrassed_ , he was DEPRESSED about not hearing back from the adoption place yet and just didn't want Stiles to know...

"I should've known..."

"Should've known what?" Derek asked innocently, head tilting to the side

"Nothing, I mean... nothing that important," he replied quickly, suddenly grasping Derek's hands in his own and giving them a short squeeze

"Derek listen to me, I know that it may not seem like anything is happening but.. you and I, we're going to have a baby ok? Soon, I promise,"

Derek nodded slowly, but Stiles didn't think he really believed him, he knew as he lead Derek out of the store that he was going to have to try a little harder to convince his husband of that, and in fact, that this was probably what had been bothering Derek all along

He was so concentrated on thinking about a way to comfort his mate, that he completely missed what Derek muttered under his breath

"Sooner than you think..."

 

~+~

 

Ever since the baby store thing from a few days ago, Stiles had been even more vigilant than usual paranoia in trying to make sure that Derek was ok, wich was ... not great, considering that Derek was trying to hide the pregnancy for a few more days

Not to mention that he kept trying to sneak out and buy something for Stiles for Valentine's Day in the first place, something to present this pregnancy romantically, but it was almost impossible with Stiles constantly breathing down his neck with worry

He had finally decided to order something online and just get it delivered a little faster than normal, sure he hated the extra charges, but it was well worth it to get what he needed, now all he had to do was monitor the mail and make sure he got to it before Stiles did

He was in the living room, trying to keep his ears tuned to the street so he would know when the mail truck pulled up, and looking at nursery designs, figuring he might as well get a jump on it, when he heard the familiar sound of Stiles hurrying down the stairs

He quickly minimized the window with the nursery designs and went to his safe backup that he kept underneath it for situations like this, so that Stiles wouldn't see what he was really looking at

"Hey there big guy, I was thinking about going out to get some ice cream later, wanna come with me?"

Ice cream... ice cream actually sounded pretty good...

"Sure, when do you want to leave?"

"Mm.. I was thinking an hour or two,"

Derek only started to nod, pausing and perking suddenly at the familiar sound of the mail truck pulling up to their driveway

He'd have to get out there fast if he wanted to stop Stiles from getting the mail

"Sounds great, I'm going to get the mail," he said quickly, setting his laptop on the coffee table and practically bolting out of the living room and out of the house

Unbeknownst to Derek, however, Stiles decided to take that as his golden opportunity to snoop and assumed that what was on the computer was what Derek had been looking at moments earlier

Namely: Photo after photo of "winter wonderlands"

...

Huh

Stiles could do something with this

 

~+~

 

Valentine's Day... did not go at all how Derek expected, not even from the moment he woke up

He had been sleeping alot more soundly since getting pregnant, not quite so prone to waking up at every little thing, so he hadn't noticed the smell of fresh waffles until it was right under his nose- literally

"Morning Sleeping Beauty,"

His eyes cracked open, head still foggy as he tried to adjust himself to being awake

The smell of food was right under him, and after a moment he finally registered that Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed with a tray in his lap- waffles, coffee, fresh fruit, _the works_

"Happy Valentine's Day,"

"Happy Valentine's Day," Derek yawned back, struggling to decide if he should try eating anything at the moment or not

He felt fine for now but... the last two weeks of morning sickness had him hesitating to put anything in his mouth before noon....

"I have a surprise for you, I think you'll like it,"

That caught his attention, the realization finally dawning on him that this was it: Valentine's Day

He needed to tell Stiles about his own little surprise before things got any further

He just hoped he would take it well....

"I think I should give you my gift first," he said slowly

Stiles looked a little perplexed by that, but luckily didn't protest, allowing Derek to slide out of bed and walk over to the closet, retreiving the small box he had been keeping there and slowly, somewhat reluctantly, handing it over to Stiles

As he unwrapped it, Derek felt his stomach start to churn, his body breaking out into sweats as his anxiety started to rise

This was it, the moment of truth, Stiles would either accept this... or he wouldn't....

When the box was finally ( _finally_ ) unwrapped and opened, Stiles was left staring at a little plush stork carrying a baby blanket in it's mouth

"Um.... I don't...."

"Stiles.... we're having a baby,"

Derek wasn't sure what to expect, but he hadn't anticipated the way Stiles' eyes lit up, the look of sheer excitement and bliss on his face as he dropped the stork and set the tray on the floor to jump on Derek

"You heard from the adoption place!?"

"Not... exactly...."

The excitement faded, making way for confusion instead

"Define 'not exactly',"

"Stiles, I.. I'm pregnant,"

There it was, finally out in the open, the entirety of the truth

"Derek.... you can't be pregnant, you're a-"

"I know,"

"So you-"

"But I am,"

"How do yo-"

"I took a test,"

"Are you sur-"

"Positive,"

" _How?_ "

"Werewolves,"

Still, Stiles just looked... confused, more than anything, and Derek tried as hard as he could not to take that as a bad sign

"I... remember hearing as a kid about male pregnancy but I just... always assumed it was an old wives' tale, until now ofcourse,"

Slowly, Stiles started to nod, as if reality was finally starting to dawn on him

"Why now? I mean... we've kinda been screwing like rabbits for over a year now, is it.. did something special happen or-"

"I don't know, I'm in the process of tracking down someone who might be able to help us with this, answer our questions and all... but until then I'm as lost as you are,"

Stiles went quiet, looking somewhat soft and a little nervous all of a sudden

"Are you... are you ok?"

That one really took Derek by surprise, but he nodded, smiling a little anxiously at him

"Yeah, I'm ok,"

"Good,"

And then Stiles was on him again, hugging him even tighter than before, the scent of happiness radiating off of him in waves to the point of almost choking his mate

"I.... this is the best thing I could have ever heard, this is the best news you could have ever given me,"

"R-Really...?"

"YES! Derek.... I love you, and I've wanted to have kids with you for so long... as much as I want to adopt a baby- and I still do- the red tape and the waiting and the uncertainty is all so frustrating ... and now I know .. we're having a baby, this is ... this is so, so amazing... is this what's been bothering you for the last two weeks? You were worried about how I'd react?"

"Well... yeah,"

Stiles was making it sound silly, like it had been stupid to worry, and maybe it had been but... Derek still felt it was justified

"I'm a man who's pregnant Stiles, and ... neither of us were exactly planning this... forgive me for worrying that it might be a little too much for you,"

"Derek Hale, do you know me at ALL? I've spent the last six years of my life running around with werewolves, developing magical powers, I married a werewolf, I was DEFINITELY down with knotting and scenting and all of that other good werewolf lovin', at what point are you going to realize that when it comes to you, nothing is ever too much, ok? Nothing,"

"I'm glad to hear that, especially since I'm not entirely sure if this male pregnancy thing is exclusive to werewolves...."

He hoped Stiles would understand what he meant, and given the redness of his face... he'd say mission accomplished

"I'd still be happy," he said with a soft smile

Derek smiled back, giving him a tight, happy hug of releif and joy

"Oh! Before I forget, your gift, not that it stacks up to this at all but ..."

"Mm, what is it?" he asked curiously, finally moving away

"Well, I saw what you were looking at online the other day, and I figured you might be missing colder weather like how it is in New York, sooooooooo I got us reservations at a cabin in the mountains for an ENTIRE week, we leave today, what do you think?"

Well that... was unexpected....

"Um, not that I don't appreciate it...- I do- but... why.....?"

"Well you were looking at those winter wonderland pictures the other day so..."

"O-Oh..... I was only using that as a way to hide that I had been looking at nursery themes..."

Stiles looked mildly surprised, and then a little embarrassed

"O-Oh....."

"But I'm happy about it," Derek said quickly

"I mean... I'm excited, I can't wait,"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

Stiles beamed with releif, hugging him once again and then giving him an excited kiss to go along with it

"You sure you'll be ok?"

"I'm sure, and I could really use the fresh mountain air,"

"I... guess morning sickness would explain your lack of appetite lately,"

"You guess correctly,"

"You should have told me sooner, I have some herbs for that you know,"

"You do?"

The look on his face was enough of an answer

"Well, atleast now I'll be able to enjoy the waffles," he mused, watching as his husband rolled out of his lap so he could retreive the herbs- wherever they were

"Just... one thing Stiles, how did you reserve a cabin for the busiest night of the year so close to Valentine's Day?"

"Ohh... I have my ways," the witch hummed back innocently, magic sparking at the tips of his fingers

Derek wasn't entirely sure what he had done.... but he suddenly found himself hoping beyond hope that their baby was going to take after him and not Stiles in the species department....


End file.
